


Punished (Written By FoxyEgg)

by Lt Cherry (your_taxidermy)



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/Lt%20Cherry
Summary: Thank you for letting me use your work!! <3





	Punished (Written By FoxyEgg)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxyEgg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEgg/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Punished](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309833) by [FoxyEgg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEgg/pseuds/FoxyEgg). 



> Thank you for letting me use your work!! <3

<https://soundcloud.com/yourtaxidermy/punished-written-by-foxyegg-on>


End file.
